


No promises

by Capt_Tzanakaki



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Foster Siblings, Mentions of trauma and abuse, Slow Burn, Sort Of, all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capt_Tzanakaki/pseuds/Capt_Tzanakaki
Summary: It’s a mystery of human chemistry and I don’t understand it. Some people, as far as the sense are concerned, just feel like home.—Nick Hornby





	No promises

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations, strangers. I've never worked with this site, so please be patient with me as I work out the kinks (not those kind of kinks), editing and comments or replying. Gratitude in advance if people can tell me how the hell this all works. 
> 
> Beware: I'm not a quick updater. I shouldn't have even posted this dangling bait of a prologue, except I believe in bad life choices and unrealistic ambitions. Yeah. 
> 
> Second warning: I don't know how dark this will be. This is set in our world--well, more our world than Etheria's--which means human (ish) Catra and co. I know. Weep, my unholy audience, for thou art entering darkness.  
> I will try to be upfront on the how dark this story goes front. My intent was vague allusions to Adora's and Catra's shared history and experiences while focusing on their present with only a thin plot connecting the chapters and overall story. Ideally, this is supposed to be far more upbeat than where my darker, sinister mastermind is trying to take it. I'm trying not to get bogged down in the grit and gore and that quagmire known as plot, so kudos to any reviewers who can keep me out of my mind long enough to pen the next chapter. 
> 
> I swear I don't bite, constructive criticism is enthusiastically welcomed. I can be convoluted. Sometimes my characterizations are off. I can get science and history and facts wrong. I'd love to know so I can fix it. (I also obsess over grammar. If there's a misspelling or a comma out of place, I. want. to. know. about. it. Do know I believe in the Oxford comma, so all you non-believers, shoo. I don't have time for your syntactical proselytization.)
> 
> Before some of you get invested, know that I like obscure, difficult English words. You will need that dictionary app on your phone at some point in time while reading my works. Not your thing? I respect that, but I'm not changing my ways. 
> 
> I give carte blanche blessings to anyone who wishes to translate or make an audio of my works. I just ask that you credit the original, preferably with a link. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and a big shout out to all the artists out there. Y'all inspire me.
> 
> CT

It was the same theme for several days. A sedate tempo played to halting notes, like stiff fingers stretching out the rigor mortis of a lapsed routine. It picked up after a couple of bars. A few more notes added to the queue, thirty-second and quarter notes tumbling up under fingertips, but, just when the song hinted at gaiety and assurance, Adora rolled back to the first bar, the sedate tempo, the notes stammering a hitch too slow. It added a layer of heartache to the piece, undiminished by its repetition.

Catra knew Adora did not know how to play growing up. A piano?In their childhood home? Please. She didn’t even know Adora liked music in that way, the musician kind of way. The piano probably came with her new lifestyle: the mansion, the vegan options, the regular doctor’s appointments, and the expectation of college. College. Adora and these friends of hers were expected to matriculate. The chasm of Unreconcilable Differences filled with Broken Promises and hurt and anger and Fuck You Adora grew deeper and more dangerous the day those facts came to life.

Living under the same roof for the next three years wasn’t going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my shortest chapter. It tore at my soul, but I decided to post this as a separate piece. All subsequent chapters will be much, much longer (alas, their creation date is far, far away).


End file.
